bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Thirteen
is a Pro Hero in Boku no Hero Academia. Appearance No. 13 is a large man with unknown physical appearance due to the fact that his whole body is hidden. His hero costume consists of a space suit, a helmet, and yellow boots. Personality No. 13 is a gentleman that knows very well about the concept of how Quirks are an irrefutable part of their world and how they can be used for both saving and killing people, but he is very passionate on saying that Quirks are meant to be used to save people. Synopsis Ultimate Space & Jams Arc No. 13 makes his debut at the Ultimate Space and Jams, an area which he said he created to simulate all kinds of disasters and accidents. Shouta asks where All Might is and No. 13 replies that All Might was doing his job as a Hero and that he could not make it as he was taking a nap. Before the rescue trial could begin, No. 13 makes a speech about the dangers of Quirks being used to accidentally kill people and how Quirks have been regulated and their requirements for usage strictly enforced by the society of superhumans humans. He tells the students to be wary of their Quirks and then tells them that their lesson will be about wielding their Quirks for the sake of human life. No. 13 ends his speech by saying he hopes that everyone will fully understand that their Quirks exist to help people at the end of the exercise and then thanks everyone for listening with Izuku, Ochako and Tenya applauding him. However, before the exercise could begin, Villains show up, causing Shouta to command No. 13 to protect the students. No. 13 begins to lead the evacuation of the Yuuei students, but Black Mist stops him. When Eijirou and Katsuki try to attack Black Mist, No. 13 tells them to stop and run away instead. No. 13 then tells Tenya to dash back to Yuuei to inform the school of their troubled situation. After Tenya shows reluctance to do so (not wanting to abandon his classmates), No.13 encourages him to use his Quirk to save them. No. 13 fights Black Mist, but Black Mist's Quirk causes No. 13's Quirk to backfire on him, which starts disintegrating No. 13, incapacitating him. After All Might defeats Noumu and the Heroes which Tenya called arrived, No. 13 is shown to still be alive (his arms and back injured) and uses his Quirk to suck Black Mist and Shigaraki into a Black Hole, seemingly turning them to dust and ending the Villain's Alliance's attack on the U.S.J. Sports Festival Arc No. 13 is seen watching the Sports Festival along with All Might. As the battle between Izuku and Shouto begins, No. 13 asks All Might if Izuku and Shouto are the ones that jumped in to save him before, to which All Might replies that they are. Combat Exam Arc On the day of Class 1-A's test exercise, No. 13 is one of the teachers that Class 1-A will face in their end of term test exercise.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 No. 13 will face Ochako and Yuuga in their test exercise. Ochako, Yuuga and No. 13 arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, No. 13 explains the 30 minute test; Ochako and Yuuga must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Quirk and Abilities Black Hole: No. 13's Quirk creates a vortex that turns anything it sucks in, into dust. No. 13 uses his Black Hole through the use of a gadget on his right hand. Battles Relationships Trivia * No. 13 appeared on Chapter 13, Page 13. * According to the official twitter page, No. 13's prototype was named No. 6. His real name would be "Anakuro Hirooki" (穴黒央宙, literally "Black Hole" and "Middle Space"). * He likes museums and self-learning documentary. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes